1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailing carton formed from a one-piece blank which is cut and scored for folding and sealing to transport one or more articles such as books.
2. The Prior Art
Protection of books and other relatively heavy but compact articles for handling through mailing systems requires that end edges of the mailing containers therefor be reinforced to absorb shocks. My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,957, 3,712,531, and 4,006,822, exemplify the state of the art in utilizing various means for increasing the strengths of end edges of relatively shallow mailing cartons by providing air pockets or recesses and angulated members at the ends. Construction of deeper cartons for mailing thicker or greater numbers of books has required very heavy sheet materials to provide desired rigidity, with wrappings of tape to ensure security of the parcel. My co-pending application, filed Apr. 14, 1977 as Ser. No. 787,484, discloses a mailing carton having end edge recesses for sealing the carton between the top and end walls.